


Helen’s Cry For Help

by Sharpwin_Lover



Category: Sharpe’s Cry
Genre: Comfort, Dr Helen Sharpe, Dr Max Goodwin, F/M, First Kiss, Friendship, Love, Max/Helen/Lauren, newamsterdam, scared, sharpwin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpwin_Lover/pseuds/Sharpwin_Lover
Summary: As Max is making his way to Helens office he hears the terrifying cry for help that will stick with him for his entire life…What is happening…Is she okay…
Relationships: Helen & Max
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy it

Max is doing his usual check ups on the hospital when he starts to head to Helens office to tell her his next big idea.

He gets a feel of electricity through his body when he presses the 11th floor button on the elevator, he excitedly waits for the doors to open to go see her.

Max speed walks around corners until he finally is a couple feet away for her office.

And then it happens…

The scream that will haunt Max for the rest of his life!…Max starts to panic from what he’s hearing 

Without thinking he bursts through the door to sees the horrific sight of a man forcefully holding Helen to the wall and kissing her neck.

His heart drops, his body full of emotions mainly anger kicks in.He looks at the mans back and aims his fist…

Without any hesitation Max hits the scruffy man in the back of the neck for him to fall to the ground…

Sharpe runs over into Max’s arms and cry’s on his chest 

Max looks down at Sharpe and holds her small structure in his arms, he kisses Helens forehead and gladly whispers 

‘it’s ok Helen I’ve got you, you’ll be alright’.

As Max goes to put another kiss on her forehead she’s looks up and before they know it they kissed on the lips..

Sharpe awkwardly pulls out of the kiss and licks her lips almost like she enjoyed it.

She begins to mumble under her breath just loud enough so he can hear 

‘Max’

Max still is trying to comprehend what just happened…Max mind is thinking all sorts of things. Did I just kiss Helen Sharpe?Am I Dreaming?

‘Max’ Out of no where Max feels a squeeze on his hand it was Sharpe bringing back to the real world.

’I’m so sorry Helen I was just tryin...’ Mid sentence Sharpe cuts him off and puts her arms around his neck and pulls him into a kiss.. ‘Sharpe mumbles you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that’ Max just smirks as sharpe bits her bottom lip.

Just as Max pulls Helen into another kiss Bloom Struts into to the room...

Bloom freezes in shock from what she just witnessed, Sharpe digs her head into Max’s chest as she looks at Bloom.

Max continues just stare at the ceiling in embarrassment until Helen squeezes his hand.

Awkward silence—————————————

Until Blooms ends the awkwardness by confusingly asking 

‘Mine explaining why there’s a passed out dude on the floor’ Sharpe begins to squirm in Max arms until she can’t take it anymore and she just breaks down. Max pulls her in closer and whispers ‘It’s going to be alright Helen’ Max slowly looks up at Bloom and Mouths Out ‘Call the police’ Blooms face drops from this but she walks out..to listen to what Max told her to do. Helen then cry’s to Max ‘I’m scared Max, I don’t want… she sighs’’Can I stay with you tonight’ Max nods yes to her, while thinking how different there relationship is going to be after what has happened. Max’s starts to worry and starts to panic, his eyes become glassy as he holds Sharpe in his arms and then he blurts it all out… ‘I don’t want to lose you Helen, I… he takes a deep breathe. Helen asks worried ‘Max are you okay’ And just as he’s about to say the one word that Sharpe’s wanted to hear him say for a while ‘Dr Sharpe I… he pauses… I lo…’ Right as he’s about to say it the police rush through the door and put the unconscious man in hand cuffs… The officers then turn to Max and say calmly ‘Is everything okay sir’ Max just reply’s with a nod, as he feels the special moment was taking away…


	2. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Max be able to tell Helen the truth??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter :) If your interested in Sharpwin edits be sure to check out my YouTube channel... Lexiebruh

(1 WEEK HAS PASSED SINCE THE LAST CHAPTER)

I slump down in my office chair and start to go over all the paperwork on my desk..

That’s when I hear a knock on the door, ‘Come in’  
When the door opens I see that it’s Max...

We have been avoiding each other all week since “the kiss happen”...

As I look up I gaze at his bright blue eyes and my gaze begins to lower down to his lips.

I randomly blurt out ‘Dr Goodwin how can I help’  
As soon as I say these words my stomach drops, I’ve just made this awkward. I’ve never called Max Dr Goodwin before...

Then he curiously asked ‘Ahh Helen are you okay’  
Turning his head slightly..

I get up from my office chair and walk towards the open office door, I turn to Max with a smirk on my face and I close the door.

Then I mumble ‘I know what you can help me with Dr Goodwin’

Max’s raises his eyebrow in surprise..as he takes a step closer to me.

That’s when I can’t deal with it anymore I walk right over to him and kiss him, pulling his head down so I can reach while putting my arms around his neck..

He then turns me around and sits on my desk and pulls me closer to him..

That’s when he pulls out of the kiss and says with a concerned look on his face.. ‘Helen I love you’

I smile at him ‘I love you too Max, even when Georgia was still her with us. For God sakes Max I fell for you the day we met!’

Just as we kiss again both of our pagers go off.. it’s Dr Frome... we both look at each other curious to see what he needs.

We quickly start making our way to his office.. as we walk in he looks at us and raises his eyebrow.

He then gets up and walks behind us closing the door.

‘I think next time fix your selfs up a bit’ he says laughing.

Me confused about what he is meaning says ‘Umm what?’

He just laughs ‘Your collar, your hair is a mess’ then he looks at Max, ‘Your collar and your hair is a mess’

‘Think you might have some explaining todo ‘Dr Sharpe and Dr Goodwin’

I quickly fix my collar and hair up embarrassed about how I just got called out...

Max doesn’t seem to care and just casually fix’s  
Himself up..

‘Sooo are you’s a thingg?’

I just look at Max with him looking back at me, I quickly blurt out ‘Yes, we are’

Max slightly turns his head and puts a (really) face on, he just giggles and the smiles. He then says ‘Yes, we are a thing’


End file.
